Awkward for everyone
by liveandfly
Summary: Lydia and Stiles are so good together, but Jackson is so hot. He's not worth dumping. Lydia is the best character in the series, i don't know why i just don't like Allison very much. Lydia should end up with all of the boys in the series, Scott , Stiles , Derek, and Jackson. But Isaac is so damn cute he won't fit with Lydia. Isaac needs a new girl. OMG Isaac is so cute.


When Lydia broke up with Jackson, Stiles was so happy. But after what happened at Prom Night, Lydia became a different person. She's not the way she used to be.

One night Lydia was crying in her car, Stiles come up to her and ask her what went wrong, and she didn't respond. She started crying even louder, Stiles tried to calm her down but he just couldn't. Without any hesitation he kissed her in the lips for a second just to keep her quiet. She stared at his eyes for a second but felt like an hour for Stiles, maybe he was shocked , he kissed the most popular girl in school. Lydia lean forward and kissed Stiles back, at the first 2 second it was kind of awkward, but the next second became really intense. They have this vibe when they kiss, makes everyone who watch them gets butterflies in they're stomach ( you know the feeling ). Lydia can hear her heart beating faster then it should, but she notice that it wasn't her heart. They move to the back of the car, they were making out. Then someone knocked the window of her car, they stopped making out and have this awkward conversation, well not a conversation it was more like a small talk after you make out with strangers. Stiles jumped out of Lydia's car and walk home, he turns around just to see if Lydia still watching him ( he's been reading this website that tells you how to date, one of the categories said that if you ended a make out session and was going home, turn around and look at your date, if he/she is still staring at you that means she's really in to you and really like the make out session, if he's/she's not starring at you then run cause that means she/he hates your session ) so he turns around and found out that the girl with strawberry blonde hair is still staring at him, he tried to walk cook until he ran into the corner of the streets screaming YESSS.

Lydia didn't know why she would make out with Stiles, to be honest he's not the cutest dude around. Something about him just click. When she realizes that she has been staring at Stiles since the second he walks out of her car, she heard a scream … She think to herself that he's kind of cute and a good kisser. Feeling alone and helpless, she needed that session with Stiles, he has been so nice to her since Jackson dumped her. She didn't know he exist when she was dating Jackson.

A text was received to Scott's phone, he already know who that text is from. He kind of peek when he saw Stiles jumped out of Lydia's car looking all messy, the scream was the confirmation.

The text said " Guess who I had just make out with ?, that's right Lydia, the coolest girl I ever know, the women I'm in love with, and yes I know you saw us, and I was the one who screamed at the corner" He's happy for Stiles, Stiles is really in love with Lydia, not just a little crush.

"The craziest part was she uses her tounge", at the locker room everyone's voice can be heard especially at the Boys Locker room, every dude is just so tired they have to scream when they talk to each other. Stiles is still talking about his session with Lydia at her car, he's talking so loud everyone in that locker room is listening.

Jackson's locker is not far from that conversation. He's the one who broke up with Lydia, but he wonders why he's heart is missing a beat every second. He wants to punch Stiles for some reason, but he can't. He smash the locker so hard you can hear it from the girls bathroom, then he walked away with a frown.

"What's he's problem?" another conversational scream is heard around the locker.

It started with one little kiss, and now it's everyone's business.

The next day Stiles picked a rose from his father's garden, he came to school early. He waited at Lydia's locker for half an hour.

Lydia is running late, she had a flat tire on her way to school, she tought the day was going to be the worst day of her life.

When she was running to her locker, there's a tall man holding a rose blocking her locker. She smiles. She smell the rose, and kissed him. She whispered him something.

When she whispered it Stiles have this look on his face like he just won a lacross game.


End file.
